


Morgoth’s Soliloquy

by Vibora_Veritas



Series: Times of Prophecy [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, I'm an english major who got sidetracked trying to write fan fic, Morgoth's POV, Poetry, Rhyming, Silmarils, Soliloquy, basically an ode to his ego, lyric poetry, mentions of Fëanor - Freeform, narrative poetry, send help, tried to make tolkien proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibora_Veritas/pseuds/Vibora_Veritas
Summary: The story of Morgoth told in verse."I fashioned from these three a heavy crownto make known what's mine to all those around.Might and Mettle--Alas! These things are true.Valor and Vanity, these things so too.Too high was I to see the Earth turning,the Tides rising and Destiny burning."
Series: Times of Prophecy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Morgoth’s Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea for a Melkor/Mairon fic rolling around in my head for a while and I decided to get back into writing fanfic after about a billion years. 
> 
> This is actually part of the 3rd chapter, BUT it can definitely stand on its own. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll get around to posting the fic, because it's slow going getting back into the groove of creative writing. Hope someone out there enjoys this! I know it was a blast writing it and I just couldn't wait to get it out there. <3

Morgoth’s Soliloquy 

In an age long bygone there did exist,  
three trinkets I was helpless to resist.  
Never had I seen such true a treasure!  
Mortal hand-made, beyond mortal censure.

I was no common man to be deterred  
by the low gem-smith that kept it fettered,  
to humble standards above wan reproach  
by those men ne'er the heavens to approach,  
afraid to soar above the blinded herd.  
Not I! Not I! Perhaps you yet have heard

My Sovereignty is beyond sky and soil,  
beyond life and death and low mortal toils!  
So I took that which was mine not in name,  
but in Power and Grandeur all the same.

I fashioned from these three a heavy crown  
to make known what's mine to all those around.  
Might and Mettle--Alas! These things are true.  
Valor and Vanity, these things so too.  
Too high was I to see the Earth turning,  
the Tides rising and Destiny burning. 

Throughout all lands, in strength none could match me.  
The former Master rallied his armies  
of men and elves and dwarves all plentiful,  
whose hearts were weak and souls were pitiful. 

From Ash and Shadow my army was born--  
Alliances, Dynasties, Kingdoms torn!  
Ages endured, yet I only implore:  
reviled new Master or King you adore,  
the natural order is forehead to floor!  
Do not forsake me yet to Realm of Lore!

No oath nor chain nor banishment in vain,  
will ever cease the spread of my domain.  
The day shall come--nothing shall be the same  
when all of Arda will speak my true Name.

Lord and Master! Lord and Master! Melkor!  
Melkor! Your Lord and Master, Evermore.

**Author's Note:**

> If some of you are in the Doom Metal scene, you might see a reference to the song Bauglir by Summoning ;) ;) https://youtu.be/FcETtuiedn0
> 
> This band makes exclusively Tolkien themed metal, sometimes even in the black speech itself. It's very atmospheric and one of my favorite bands. <3


End file.
